1. Field
Embodiments relate to a touch screen panel and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of inputting a user's instruction by selecting instruction contents displayed on a screen, such as a display device, with a human hand or an object, such as a stylus pen. The touch screen panel may be provided to a front face of the display device to convert a contact position contacted by the human hand or the object into an electric signal. Therefore, instruction contents selected at the contact position may be recognized as input signal. Since the touch screen panel may be a substitute for a separate input device such as a keyboard or a mouse which are connected to the display device and operated, application fields thereof have been gradually extended.